


New Year's Flower

by WritinRedhead



Series: Kiss Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the Flirting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Greyjoy sibling banter for the win, M/M, Queens of Flirting, Robb and Theon are gross and in love, Suggestive Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: A New Year's party, beer, and the Yara/Margaery flirting we were denied.





	New Year's Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> I am forever salty that we were robbed of any possible Yara/Margaery flirting, so thank you, Artemis, for giving me the excuse I needed to make it happen anyway. And many thanks to[ AliciaSinCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad) for being so nice and beta-ing! 
> 
> I love book!Asha, but I also just happen to like the name Yara, so that's what I went with. Enjoy :)

Her brother frowned as he followed her gaze over to the laughing redhead by the makeshift buffet, consisting mostly of snacks and nibbles on a folding table. And booze. All the booze, as was to be expected at a college party.

"I wouldn't hit that, if I were you," he warned. "Snow'd have your head."

The beer bottle still in her hand, Yara turned around, away from the other party attendees. She shot Theon a teeth-bared grin.

"Yours maybe, baby brother. Although, I'm sure she'd chew you out herself. They've got a fire to them, those northern redheads. But don't worry," she said, walking past him with a clap to his shoulder. The redhead might be pretty, but it was someone else that had caught her attention. "I think I've already found myself a pretty flower for tonight."

With a swagger in her gait, Yara strutted over to the impossibly long legs clad in a floral dress more intent on showing off than protecting against the december cold outside. And, by the drowned god, Yara did not mind one bit. Fuck, no.

"Hey, there," she said, putting down her bottle on the little table next to Margaery Tyrell - design major, head of the student body, heir to the Tyrell family business, and a wit as sharp as no other. It would be pointless to conceal her intentions, Yara decided. Better get right to the point. "Without company tonight? They say it's bad luck to be alone on New Year's Eve."

"Oh, do they? I hadn't heard." Margaery raised her glass of punch, then proceeded to take a small sip and carefully lick her lips clean of the sweet drink thereafter. "And what tells you I'm without company?"

"Lucky guess," Yara said. She picked up her bottle and took another swig from her beer, maintaining eye contact. "That, and because I saw you sneaking glances at me earlier."

She moved a step closer, definitely crossing into Margaery's space now, but the latter didn't back away. Quite the opposite, in fact.

With a curious sparkle in her eyes, Margaery leaned forward, unabashedly letting her gaze run over Yara, from the self-confident grin to weathered leather boots. "How do you know I wasn't checking out your brother?" she asked.

"Please." Yara threw a glance over her shoulder. "We both know you weren't."

The place she'd stood next to Theon had already been reoccupied. Namely, by a — to put it mildly — pretty soused Robb Stark. He leaned heavily against her brother's shoulder and, like the happy drunk he was, proclaimed to everyone who did or did not want to hear how much he loved his boyfriend and his… abilities.

Theon seemed marginally annoyed, but also did nothing to stop him.

"You're right. I wasn't." Margaery's polite little smile turned mischievous. Yara couldn't help but notice the bright-white teeth, and imagine how they would feel sinking into her lips. "If Stark over there is to be believed, you Greyjoys seem to know a thing or two about…  _having a good time_. Is that right?"

"Already have a reputation, I see." Yara grinned. She liked the way this conversation was going. "I can show you what it's like," she offered. "It would be my pleasure. And surely yours, too."

"Sounds very tempting. But watch out..." Now it was Margaery who took another step closer. She leaned forward, hair falling over her shoulders, to whisper in her ear. Yara could feel the sharp tips of Margaery's fingernails scrape down her waist. "Roses have thorns, don't you know?"

Then she pulled back, lips twisting into a playful smirk as she watched Yara, curious for what her next move would be. Yara wouldn't want to disappoint her.

Margaery had a few inches in height on her, but that didn't stop Yara from putting a finger beneath her chin and taking a good look into those large brown eyes of hers, sparkling with the promise of something very much to Yara's taste.

"There are no roses on the islands," she said. "The ground's too bleak for them." Yara paused a moment to make sure she had Margaery's full attention when she licked over her bottom lip. "But that doesn't mean we don't know how to properly  _appreciate_  one."

"Hmm…" Margaery curled her fingers around the lapels of Yara's graciously unbuttoned blouse and slowly brought her closer. "I think  _I_ 'll be the judge of that."

This close, the smell of fruit punch and expensive hair product that Yara couldn't be arsed to use herself seemed even more heady than before.

" _Five…_ "

She brought her hands to the bright fabric of Margaery's dress as the crowd around them began chanting the seconds left until midnight.

" _Four…_ "

"They've started the countdown," she pointed out, needlessly, but it felt like the only thing appropriate in that moment. Not that Yara had ever cared about doing what was appropriate. What a boring life that would be. Sometimes though… exceptions could be made.

" _Three…_ "

A few early fireworks going off could be heard outside. They couldn't be too far away, as their light came through the windows, painting both their faces with shades of red and blue and green.

" _Two…_ "

Margaery leaned in, so that their faces were less than an inch apart. "That sounds like our cue," she whispered and her lips brushed against Yara's like a feather. A touch just enough to push the crackling tension between them to a new height.

Yara reciprocated by sliding her hand up Margaery's waist and drawing their bodies closer together. "It sure does," she said, and the mischief-promising laugh she got in response had her thinking she might have finally found her equal.

" _One…_ "

She leaned in.

" _Happy New Year!_ "

 

***

 

"You just had to make out with Margaery " _The Queen"_  Tyrell in the middle of the fucking room, didn't you? I'm surprised you didn't get down to it right there on Snow's couch."

"Like you can talk, baby brother? Don't think I didn't see you and your wolf pup slobbering all over each other last night."

"... Point taken."

"Aspirin?"

"Fuck, yes."


End file.
